


La Belle Epoque

by Mask_yjysm



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mask_yjysm/pseuds/Mask_yjysm
Summary: 下不完的雨。
Kudos: 2





	La Belle Epoque

La Belle Epoque  
上  
下不完的雨。  
结束第二个现场的辨别和物资拍卖之后，本田菊从自己的皮革羽织袖口里摸出电子墨镜，戴上后手动屏蔽了公共天气系统，虚拟雨丝投影瞬间消失，浴衣和皮靴上的仿真泥点投影也一起没了踪影。  
移动终端不断发出定向传导的“咕咕、咕咕”的声音，本田菊觉得滑稽极了，听久了还觉得厌烦，受不了但又关不掉。这是文化部对“信鸽”（Pigeon Voyageur ）固有的系统提醒，除非本田菊一枪崩了自己，否则在到达指定地点之前这玩意儿都不会消停——或许，等一下可以问问阿尔弗雷德有没有办法解决这个问题。  
现在这个现场就在新东京市的上野娱乐中心顶层，这里有一个全市最大的全息投影女孩儿，今天她换掉了白色的芭蕾舞服，穿上了十二单 ，拖着轻盈又沉重的半透明身体在建筑间舞动徘徊。本田菊抬起头眯着眼看着这摇曳的虚拟躯体不断用自己穿着袜袋的双脚踩向流动的人群，想起阿尔弗雷德把她形容为“美貌版的半透明哥斯拉”，不由得轻笑了一声。  
也许是系统出了问题，半透明版的哥斯拉突然停在了原地，嘴边挂着的微笑还没来得及褪下，精致的脸庞却不停划过故障雪花。就在这只定格的哥斯拉的左脚袜袋边上，有一条巷子与周边街道人来人往的景象截然相反，长期拉着封锁线，鲜少有良好市民到访。本田菊俯身穿过封锁线，确定身后没人之后，掀开了小巷右侧的一块铁板，沿着昏暗的阶梯走了下去。入口通往的是一个废弃的地铁道，原本的地铁入口其实也不在这里，只不过为了方便出入，也是为了方便隐蔽，在这里集中营业的地下商贩便重新开了一个入口。阶梯不算很长，走到尽头之后还有一道门，门的两边是两个舞子 机器人。她们的系统被重新改造过，增加了攻击插件。如果没有通过验证就想强行进入地下食街，她们准保给你一顿不痛快。  
验证过后，本田菊替右边的那位舞子机器人挽起了散落的发丝，精致的人偶向他微微鞠了一下躬。他算是食街的熟客了，刚推开门，离他最近的章鱼烧贩子就冲他打招呼。东西都是现点现做的，摊位上还摆着个“请勿催单”的牌子，字体圆圆的，言语倒是挺强硬。他跟老板要了一份章鱼烧、一份大阪烧便往前走，准备待会儿再回来吃。经过七八家店铺之后向左拐，他进了一家糖果铺，买了十颗糖果，花了五分——他一个星期的工资就这样没了。  
不过，“信鸽”的工资也实在是太少了。  
“怎么这个时间才来啊？”  
卖章鱼烧的老板是个大胡子白人，不管是谁来他都会说这句话。本田菊随口应了两句，就开始专心对付自己面前的食物。大胡子倒也不介意，一直自顾自地说着，带着法语口音特有的飘忽的日语听得久了竟然也有些催眠。只是，本田菊实在是太在意这个大胡子的ら行发音，忍不住在吃东西的时候去数他到底说了几个用小舌音读的ら行假名。  
“本田先生，我想起一件事，今天是女儿节，你又长得这么好看，所以我要给你打八折，给八分就行。”  
“……我不过女儿节。”  
本田菊从袖口里摸出一枚企鹅形状的芯片卡，准备付钱。地下流通的货币跟合法市场的不同，用的是另一套支付系统。  
“过不过节，可容不得你选择啊。这节日，又不是破碎的瓷盘，任由你摆布，或是丢弃，或是交给金缮 师傅，都没人管。对了，我跟你说啊，前面那家新开的甜品店做的黑糖布丁可好吃了，那个是我的老乡开的，怎么我就……”  
确认支付成功之后，老板给他塞了一个半个手掌大的真空压缩包，说是今天附赠的速食味噌汤，让他注意保质期，三天之内要喝完。  
“谢谢。”  
这倒是意外的收获。虽然刚才他对老板的长篇废话相当敷衍，但这句感谢却是发自内心的。强制的环保协议要求新东京市的市民只能吃燕麦糊仿造的各类食物，为了模仿味道，生产商一般都会加很多化学调料。从小就只接触过这种食物就还好，可一旦碰过地下食街真材实料做的食物，燕麦糊仿造的那些恶心玩意儿，实在是难以下咽。  
“咕咕、咕咕”的声音还在脑内回响着，本田菊拧着眉头骑着机车，也不管有没有超速，总之就是开足马力往第三个现场那边赶 。刚到现场，还没下机车，他皮革羽织领口别着的那只白色胖鸽子就掉了下来。这下，消停没几分钟的警告声又响了起来，说他工作时间没有按照规定佩戴“信鸽”的工作证，如果再不戴上就要扣他四万点数。  
本田菊连忙翻身下车捡起了自己的徽章。徽章背后的别针有些变形，卡进他的皮革羽织领口时花了些时间，就在别上去的前一秒，系统就提示说他因为违反规定丢了四万点数。  
好家伙，半个月的工资就这样没有了。  
扣都扣了，本田菊干脆直接把那只傻鸽子扯下来丢进袖口里。不知道他以前做虚拟造景师剩下的钱还有多少，他已经好久没有动那笔钱了。这个月，说不定真的要冒险去取出那笔钱。  
第三个现场在厚生省大楼，两具疑似尸体周围早就由电子警察竖起了物理屏障。本田菊进到屏障内部，一脚就踩在了黏糊糊的脑浆上，他死死咬紧了后槽牙才没让自己气到昏过去。看样子，这两个人是从顶层摔下来的，这跟电子警察汇报的内容一致。这个现场——或者说这两具尸体，毫无疑问是真的，至于事情的来龙去脉是什么，到底是官员与民众的争执还是私人纠纷，都不属于“信鸽”负责的领域。本田菊很快就向新闻机器人提交了辨别报告。如果现在的虚拟造景师能有这个水平，能让他的皮靴沾上几乎擦不掉的脑浆，那本田菊下半辈子可以直接在监狱里度过了。  
从屏障里退出来之后，本田菊使唤电子警察帮他清理靴子。虽然他不是正式的公务员，但好歹也是给文化部干活儿的，这一点特权还是有的。他正翘着腿让机器人清理自己的靴底，姿势像极了三四百年前西方宣传画报上的优雅女士，突然就被一个戴眼镜的小孩子缠上了。那孩子对他好奇得很，又是问他为什么能让电子警察为他服务，又是问他的职业是不是跟电子警察一样非常高尚。本田菊不想说谎，却也不知道如何正面回答，于是决定用糖果打发他。结果刚从袖口里摸出一把糖果，准备挑一颗递给那孩子，孩子的母亲就气冲冲的找来了，看见他手里一起带出来的“信鸽”徽章，就像见鬼一样拉着自己的孩子逃到了一边——还不忘把他手里的糖果通通拿走。  
不管是过了多少个百年，人都是这样的。本田菊暗暗叹了一口气，伸手按了按自己的太阳穴。  
“您有一封新短信。温馨提示，该英语短信已自动翻译为日语。”  
是阿尔弗雷德的语音消息。  
本田菊点开了翻译系统。按照那机械女声的翻译，阿尔弗雷德是在问他什么时候到。消息末尾还有一个附件，是阿尔弗雷德现在所在的地理位置。  
本田菊没有回复，而是直接上车，往阿尔弗雷德的新工作室那边赶。

今天是女儿节。  
阿尔弗雷德躺在沙发床上听着自己编程的语音小助手给自己念两百年前的一本庆典大全上面的资料。资料的原文是日语的，机械翻译过来却还算通顺，不像他跟本田菊即时交流时翻译得那么糟糕，以致于他们只能选取最简单的词语和句法来表达自己的意思。也许，是因为他们谈的事情太过琐碎了。  
他第一次看见本田菊，是在池袋区的地下糖果店那里。那天本田菊花了十分买了二十颗糖，就在阿尔弗雷德暗自感叹他出手阔绰、很会享受的时候，他就看见本田菊把这二十颗糖交给了站在糖果店门口的秃顶情报贩子，说是找贵金属的事就拜托他了。  
那个情报贩子阿尔弗雷德认得，半年前才坑了他一回，害得他差点被只抓人不办案的新东京市公安局 逮捕。虽然说在地下生活的人不该多管闲事，但是在他反应过来之前，他就扯住了本田菊浴衣的袖口，制止了他的行动。  
他真的不是为了那几颗糖。  
然而，后来本田菊买的二十颗糖，确实都进了阿尔弗雷德的嘴巴，因为本田菊的委托，从情报贩子那里转到了他这里——找贵金属。  
“如果被抓到的话，我们两个可能会关在一个监狱里面吧。”  
“不会的，我是‘信鸽’，你是地下商贩，一个卖电子设备的。我的监狱是单人间，你的是四人间——是要跟你的地下小伙伴关在一起的。要是真的进去了，你的条件要比我的好得多。”  
阿尔弗雷德原本只是打算开一个玩笑，没想到对方会这样回应。而且，照他这个说法，是早就知道这种行为的后果了。毕竟，现在贵金属管控严格，不管是良好市民还是地下居民，都没什么机会接触贵金属。只是如果有足够多的电子元件，从里面提取倒也是一条可行的道路。阿尔弗雷德在被学校开除变成地下居民之前，读的是电子工程系，做实验的时候，学过怎么从电子元件里面提取贵金属。细究起来，那样自由的日子，在政策变更、撤除某些学科后，是想都不敢想的。现在的阿尔弗雷德愿意冒险做这个，个中原因他自己也说不清楚。但就像他的教授告诉他的，在自然科学之外，很多事情是说不清楚的。如果只看这件事本身的话，倒是挺简单的——他自己动手提取的工序是多了点，必要的工具和材料也不好找，但是在地下市场多转转，总归是有收获的。  
于是，阿尔弗雷德就这么被一只“信鸽”的糖果“收买”了。  
女儿节的资料开始第二次的循环播放，阿尔弗雷德的思绪像是卷曲的银线，缠成了一团。片刻，“咕咕、咕咕”的门铃声把他拉回了现实。  
是本田菊的专属门铃。  
“三颗糖，把门铃换了。”  
本田菊难得说英语。话一说完他就从袖口里摸出仅剩的三颗糖，全部丢给了阿尔弗雷德，接着就退出去把自己的机车推进工作室里面，免得被巡逻机器人拍到。  
“倒也不用三颗……一颗就够了。”阿尔弗雷德关上，在自己的移动终端重新给本田菊设置过铃声之后，扯过一张毯子铺在地上，坐在了本田菊的专属榻榻米旁边。旧式的榻榻米几乎绝迹了，好不容易找到的一块品相也不是很好。阿尔弗雷德宁愿直接坐地板也不要坐在上面，但本田菊每次来这里，跪坐的姿势都端端正正的。阿尔弗雷德觉得这样应该会很累，但对方眉眼间流露出来的轻松，是在别的时候少见的。  
本田菊没接话，阿尔弗雷德也就不吭声。“信鸽”的工作，是负责辨别新闻现场的真假。如今技术好的虚拟造景师，能轻易做出新闻机器人辨别不出的场景。虽然现在撰写新闻的工作全部交给了机器人去办，但文化部最忌讳的，就是让公众知道虚拟造景技术已经可以达到这种水平了。因此，除了严格管控虚拟造景师的数量之外，有一部分“合适”的虚拟造景师，会被文化部收留，转行成专职的“信鸽”，领着比虚拟造景师低不知道多少倍的工资，专门负责辨别现场的真假。他们只需要负责判断现场是否发生过什么，不负责写新闻，也不负责解决谋杀案。这两件事是机器人该做的。  
正因如此，阿尔弗雷德猜测本田菊应该是经历过一些事情，不然在一般情况下是不会变成“信鸽”的。只是到现在，他也不知道那到底是什么事。  
“两颗糖果，可以做什么。”  
大概是终于平复了心情，本田菊开口用日语问。阿尔弗雷德没听明白，这才发现翻译系统还没开。他把系统打开之后，让本田菊又说了一遍。  
“那就要看你想要什么了。”  
阿尔弗雷德沉默了半晌，才挤出这么一句话。虽然他早就准备好了提取贵金属的材料，但看本田菊这副模样，还有到现在都没有送到的拍卖品，他就觉得今天是做不成正事的了。  
可是，“不做正事”，也不是坏事。  
“你帮我冲一份——不，这味噌汤冲好了分成两份。不要太烫的水，用勉强能入口的热水就可以了——水量，装满五分之三个大马克杯，应该就够了。”  
本田菊将那老板给他的速溶味噌汤包递给了阿尔弗雷德。  
一个小小的压缩袋，倒出里面的东西用热水泡开，不一会儿就能看见漂浮着的几片紫菜，还有几粒干瘪的豆腐块。阿尔弗雷德的工作室没有碗，于是他就用两个骨瓷咖啡杯将味噌汤分成两份。用来装浓缩咖啡的杯子比较小，味噌汤勉强能倒满两杯。端了一杯给本田菊之后，他就盯着自己的那一杯发怔。  
“如果，”本田菊也是捧着那个小小的白色咖啡杯，没有往嘴边凑，“如果今天你不用工作，你会做什么？”  
翻译系统运作需要两三秒，却让阿尔弗雷德觉得相当漫长。没等那个机械女声念完翻译，猜到了大概意思的阿尔弗雷德就抢答道——  
“打游戏。”  
“那你就，打游戏吧。剩下的两颗糖果，就是我今天给你的酬劳。如果你不介意的话。”  
阿尔弗雷德迟疑了一下，撇撇嘴，又点了点头。虽然也不是不能接受，但这样总感觉怪怪的。  
他的游戏磁盘刚刚被他收进脚手架最高的位置，他还得搬梯子去将它取下来。女儿节的资料也是定向传导播放的，刚刚本田菊进来的时候他就按了暂停键。在进行沉闷的机械作业的时候，阿尔弗雷德忍不住点了下一个词条。万万没想到，这个词条是关于“日本牛郎”的。  
“咳咳咳。”  
本田菊对还站在梯子上的阿尔弗雷德投去疑惑的目光，后者以疯狂摆手糊弄了过去，在点下暂停键之前却犹豫了一下，不知道是想了解更多有关于牛郎的信息以充实自己，还是说试图从中寻找自己现在的状况和牛郎的重合点——按照资料里的说法，如果牛郎能遇上一位像本田菊这样体面的客人，似乎是一件非常难得的事。  
“是什么游戏？”  
本田菊转了一个话题，又问阿尔弗雷德有没有勺子或者筷子之类能用来搅拌的东西，因为味噌汤放久了会有沉淀。  
“一款推理游戏，大概是在——是十年前游戏还没有被禁止的时候出的。当时的发行量好像不多，但据说好评率很高。我花了二十分才买回来的。”阿尔弗雷德将骨瓷咖啡杯配套的不锈钢小勺子递给了本田菊，之后也学着本田菊，有模有样地搅拌着这杯热汤。只是味噌汤的份量还是太小了，阿尔弗雷德三两口就解决了它，把咖啡杯丢在桌子上就往自己的电脑那边奔。本田菊随后也喝完了自己的那份味噌汤，顺手带上阿尔弗雷德的杯子，把这两个白色的小玩意儿放进水槽里，用水泡着，方便之后清洗。  
“原来是这个游戏。”  
本田菊抱着一张带着软垫的椅子回到阿尔弗雷德身边的时候，游戏的初始加载刚好结束。这是复古式的VR游戏，只有视觉特效，而且限制了体验人数，本田菊只能通过电脑屏幕来了解阿尔弗雷德的游戏进展到了哪里，并不能跟他一起玩儿。  
“你以前玩过？”  
阿尔弗雷德脑袋猛地一转，就跃出了VR画面，电脑屏幕一下子就变黑了。本田菊没回答这个问题，只是把他的脑袋转回去，拍拍他的肩膀，让他继续玩儿。  
这是一个暴风雪山庄式的推理游戏，铺垫很短，开场只是简单叙述了一下出场人员：收藏家帕斯卡尔夫妇——也就是这次聚会的主办者，以及一对佣人夫妇；受邀而来的则有一位金缮修复师、一位退役军医、一位出版社的社长和他的情人，以及代替他的老师出席的一个侦探学徒。  
“请设置你的样貌。”  
“见鬼了，推理游戏还要捏脸？”阿尔弗雷德撅了个章鱼嘴表示不满，他实在是没心思捏脸，就直接导入自己的脸部数据，不作任何调整就继续玩儿下去。  
故事发展很快。吃过晚饭之后，一场暴风雪就阻隔了他们回去的道路。门口被大雪堵住，车辆也直接被大雪淹没，电话、网络不知道为什么通通没有信号。虽然食物还算充足，但是他们被彻底困在了别墅里面，想要出去，还是得想办法求救。而就在这晚，凶杀案就发生了。  
“死的人是谁呢……”阿尔弗雷德的手指敲着桌子，等待画面变亮，让尸体露出真实面目，“……不会只有腿吧。”  
尸体是在帕斯卡尔夫妇的主卧室发现的。帕斯卡尔夫人一觉醒来，发现自己躺在了佣人房里。她以为自己的梦游症又犯了，准备回到主卧再睡一会儿，一推卧室门就看见一双脚耷拉在床尾，直觉告诉她大事不妙，还没掀开被子确认身份她就尖叫着跑了出去。  
“这是推理游戏，不是恐怖游戏。”本田菊笑了一声。  
确实，是阿尔弗雷德想多了。退役军医首先到场，掀开被子之后确定这是停止呼吸的帕斯卡尔先生。他的四肢没有明显的伤口，没有搏斗的痕迹，应该只是稍稍挣扎过，脖子上则有一条明显的勒痕，大概是在熟睡中被勒死的。由于没有工具进行解剖，只能大致确定死亡时间是在两个小时之前。  
听闻帕斯卡尔先生似乎出事了，受邀请的房客也陆续在主卧室集合，只剩下那位跟阿尔弗雷德长得一模一样的侦探学徒，迟迟没有现身。  
“我不会是凶手吧……”  
“怎么可能，这可是老掉牙的传统推理游戏。”  
“也不算很老吧，这是十年前的游戏啊。”  
“但是最初的推理小说，是在五百年前诞生的。”  
“没区别，十年前的日子对我来说跟五百年前的日子差不多。”  
阿尔弗雷德继续往下玩儿。那个侦探学徒原来是被困在了自己的房间里面，门上的锁坏了，折腾了半天开不了，他一个穷学徒也不敢贸然破门而出，只好在房间里面等别人发现他。而在昨晚睡觉前，主人说虽然他相信各位都是好人，但是防人之心不可无，还是养成随手锁门的习惯比较好。其实这件事，就算主人没有说，在场的几位基本上还是会这么做的——退役军医是职业习惯，出版社社长和他的情人是私密关系使然，金缮修复师是一个古板的日本人，不喜欢别人窥探他的隐私，只有那个可怜兮兮的侦探学徒，是乖乖听从了主人的意见——他的老师是这么跟他说的，要多听长辈的建议。  
“佣人夫妇起来工作的时间是七点，侦探学徒也是在七点起来的。他在厨房帮佣人夫妇洗餐具，洗到了七点半，然后就回到了房间，还端着一杯女佣人给他热的甜牛奶，女佣人还听见他在里面锁上了门。门锁是在外面被破坏的，如果是他自己破坏的就没办法进去，房间窗户里面也有防盗网，逃不出去。所以基本可以确认，侦探学徒是没有嫌疑的……这么简单？”  
阿尔弗雷德小声整理着剧情，还是怀疑个中隐情比他想象的要复杂得多。  
“传统推理，传统推理。”本田菊强调了两遍。  
剧情果然没有细究侦探学徒的不在场证明是真是假，直接将他设置成了负责寻找真相的人。帕斯卡尔夫人是最先被怀疑的人，因为她有梦游症，之前出现过梦游到厨房，拿起刀又回到主卧室，差点捅了帕斯卡尔先生一刀的行为。但这已经是五年前的事了，而且这段时间她一直都有坚持服药，坚持复查，根本没有复发的迹象。  
“那她到了佣人房这一点又怎么解释？”  
出版社社长搂着他的情人，轻飘飘地抛了一句。他的情人也尖声附和道，说是帕斯卡尔夫人日有所思夜有所梦，想杀死帕斯卡尔先生，好独吞他们两个人的收藏。  
侦探学徒只是记下来这个推测，跟所有人商量过后，让他们都待在餐厅，由相对没有嫌疑的佣人夫妇代为监督，而他一个人则在别墅内试图寻找别的线索。  
阿尔弗雷德先是让侦探学徒去了主卧室，那里应该是第一现场，但是没有凶器，找遍了房间也没找到什么有价值的东西，于是他就转进了书房。书房不是很大，一进去就可以看见锁在柜子里的一本收藏清单，烫金精装的。他去问佣人夫妇能不能打开，佣人夫妇说这个柜子的钥匙一直是由帕斯卡尔夫妇直接保管的，他就又去征求帕斯卡尔夫人的建议。结果，帕斯卡尔夫人同意是同意了，去找钥匙的时候却发现钥匙不见了，只好暂时作罢。  
午饭时间到了，主人的位置却是空着的。佣人夫妇犹豫了一下，还是将主位的餐具摆了上去。席间的对话在阿尔弗雷德的预料之中，就是各人对凶手的猜测。帕斯卡尔夫人没有多说什么，只是反复强调自己是清白的，对出版社社长和他的情人抛了无数个白眼。退役军医的话也不多，不过他认为帕斯卡尔夫人绝对不是凶手，尽管他毫无头绪。金缮修复师就更为寡言，饭都吃得差不多了，才说了一句：  
“前不久，您才跟帕斯卡尔先生有过一场争执吧。”  
金缮修复师说的是日语，阿尔弗雷德觉得跟本田菊的语调很像，转念一想又觉得可能是他听过的日语太少了。  
帕斯卡尔夫人这下反应极快，透露了这么几条消息——半个月前，出版社社长跟帕斯卡尔先生为一件瓷器的拍卖争执过。虽然出版社社长最后以高价买下了那件瓷器，但是帕斯卡尔先生在随后的采访里面，嘲讽他没有眼光——东西是好东西，但实在不值这个价。  
“而且，你把我们的钥匙拿走也是这个原因吧？”帕斯卡尔夫人说着用手帕抹了抹自己的眼角，“我们的清单里一般都会有拟购买藏品的，那件东西也列在其中。我看你就是打的这个主意，才杀死我的先生。”  
“难道不是你的嫌疑最大吗？疯女人。”出版社社长没有反驳，反倒是他的情人先开口了，“我怎么听说你在外面养了一个小明星，还被你的丈夫发现了？”  
剧情进行到这里，阿尔弗雷德忍不住笑了出来。  
“这么有趣？”本田菊问。  
“如果这件事是真的，我会觉得更有趣。”阿尔弗雷德深深吸了一口气，像是要稳定自己的心情，好让他不会一直笑场。  
“不过，这个可真好吃。”  
侦探学徒在吃完餐后的黑糖布丁之后，冒出来这么一句。  
“这是这位先生教我做的。”佣人夫妇中的妻子指向了那位几乎没怎么开口的金缮修复师。阿尔弗雷德重新点开了这个人的资料，上面的简介简单得过分，只是说他是有名的金缮修复师，技巧很好，但是顾客在渐渐减少，最近被迫开展跟虚拟造景有关的副业。爱好也很少见——至少对阿尔弗雷德来说是这样，是烹饪。  
既然阿尔弗雷德注意到了金缮修复师，那么这个游戏也差不多结束了。本田菊回到了沙发床那边，窝在角落里。他有点困，但是暂时还睡不着。凶手其实就是金缮修复师，而他的杀人动机很简单，无非就是帕斯卡尔先生对他的金缮修复技艺提出了过多的要求，最后上升成了人身攻击。然而，生计所迫，他没办法不接受帕斯卡尔先生的委托，于是这种扭曲的商业关系维持了好几年。不过最近这段时间，帕斯卡尔夫人跟他提起，她的梦游症好很多了，她很快就会恢复原来的工作强度。毕竟，她丈夫的鉴定技术，都是她一个人教会他的。所以，金缮修复师就想着，杀死帕斯卡尔先生，让帕斯卡尔夫人继承所有收藏品，之后再劝她继续搞收藏，继续让他帮忙修复瓷器。  
案子不算复杂。但是，按照阿尔弗雷德的说法，如果这个案子是真的——  
这个案子确实就是真的。这么一个制作算不上精良，又没有什么反转的传统推理游戏，绝对不会好评如潮的。这个游戏，剧情脚本是本田菊以笔名提供的，而脚本所有的内容，都是以他个人的亲身经历为基础的。  
是的，他就是那位金缮修复师。就是因为他透露出了这个游戏是真的，而脚本师就是凶手这个消息，游戏才会火，他才会中止了虚拟造景师这个副业，以不进监狱为条件，成为专职的“信鸽”。

等阿尔弗雷德从金缮修复师的自白中脱离出来的时候，已经过了凌晨三点了。本田菊交叠双臂，将手藏进皮革羽织的口袋里，蜷缩着在沙发床上睡着了。阿尔弗雷德翻出了刚洗净烘干的毛毯，轻轻盖在了本田菊身上，又回到了电脑桌前。买这个游戏的时候，他只知道这个游戏有很多好评，却不知道这些好评从何而来。现在，游戏彻底通关了，而且看样子也没有彩蛋，主观感受上，并没有给阿尔弗雷德留下什么深刻的印象。  
更重要的是，本田菊对这个游戏的态度，让他十分好奇。  
他先是去了官方的资料库，里面果然没有这个游戏的任何记录。之后他去了地下资料库，战争期间丢失的资料很多，以前的新闻报道并不好找。找了半天，他终于在一个以前在报社工作过的老先生那里，买到了几份相关的资料。  
游戏的，以及那件杀人案的。  
这些报道都很简单。说游戏的，无非就是指明它违反了相关法律条规；而说那件杀人案的，就只是将其描述为一个悬案。游戏的报道是在杀人案的报道之前出的，杀人案是在调查无果之后，才向公众发出的报道，而这就容易给人造成一种错觉——游戏是在杀人案前完成的。虽然没有制作过游戏，但阿尔弗雷德还是知道大概的流程。推测起来，应该是杀人案在前，游戏制作在后。  
金缮修复师。  
贵金属。  
跟虚拟造景有关的副业。  
“信鸽”。  
五点。再过一会儿，天就要亮了，但阿尔弗雷德毫无睡意，就干脆去把那两个装过味噌汤的杯子给刷了，接着给自己泡了一杯黑咖啡，加了足量的方糖——牛奶太贵了，人造咖啡的成本倒还算低廉。之后，他就坐在电脑椅上，看着还在沉睡的本田菊。  
本田菊动了一下身子，但是没有睁开眼，手倒是伸了出来，裹紧了身上的毯子。  
“你醒了。”  
“咖啡。”  
“你要吗？”  
“有茶吗？”  
“没有。”  
本田菊睁开了眼睛。  
“你的视力是多少？”  
“戴上眼镜有1.5，半年前重新配镜的。”  
“为什么不做手术呢？”  
“算了吧，按照我这个用眼强度，没必要。”  
“那换内置电子镜片也好。按照我的经验，这样做金缮也方便得多。对付电子元件，也是一样的道理吧?”  
阿尔弗雷德放下了咖啡，盘腿坐在了本田菊的身边。  
“你那些电子元件什么时候到？我熬了一个晚上，如果今早送到的话，那我等确认收货再睡。今天你要工作吗？我记得你之前好像跟人换了班？轮到你休息了吗？还是说又有人退职了？”  
“翻译系统要忙不过来了。”  
没等那个慢吞吞的机械女声说完，本田菊就火上浇油，又补了一句。等了半天，翻译终于播完了，本田菊却没有正面回答任何一个问题，反而是抛出了另一个问题：  
“你能帮我解决一下‘信鸽’系统那个讨人厌的声音吗？在不一枪崩掉我自己的脑袋的前提下。”  
阿尔弗雷德摸摸自己的下巴，考虑了一下：“做定向传导容易，解除定向传导就比较难。不过嘛，煮熟都鸡蛋都能恢复原样，努力努力说不定还是可以的——你要走了？”  
“报酬是多少？”本田菊把毯子叠好，搭在沙发床的扶手上，“加上这个。”说着，指了指叠得整整齐齐的毯子。  
“你要拿回家？”阿尔弗雷德低头看了看这毛毯，纯色的设计，不是很符合他自己的审美。他只是觉得本田菊不会讨厌这种类型的毯子，才买回来的，价格也算不上很贵，直接送给他也不是问题。  
“你忘了，我家有监视系统。”  
说完，本田菊就转身推着自己的机车离开了。  
阿尔弗雷德最后还是没有报上准确的价格，一是因为他说不准自己能不能解决本田菊提出的要求，毕竟文化部设置的定向传导音，不是那么容易就能解决的；二则是因为——  
本田菊走出阿尔弗雷德的工作室后做的第一件事，是戴上电子墨镜，屏蔽了公共天气系统投影，远离那讨人厌的虚拟雨丝。翻身上车的时候，他扯了一下因为刚才睡觉变得有些皱的浴衣衣摆，心里想着，不知道地下食街的黑糖布丁好不好吃。  
>>>>>>>>>>>>  
下  
阿尔弗雷德绕过一家名字是“S”开头的单词的咖啡店，走了不到三百米又路过了一家名字还是“S”开头的单词的咖啡店，往左钻进了一条只能容单人通过的小路。小路尽头是一个栅栏，栅栏上方看上去覆盖着缠绕成一团的带刺钢丝。阿尔弗雷德双手握住了栅栏上部，右脚抬高蹬了一下栅栏确定它还算结实，一借力就穿过那团钢丝投影，翻越了栅栏。  
栅栏这边不算热闹。阿尔弗雷德有一个年纪稍长的熟人，年轻时打拼过，积攒了一些资本和人脉，十年前退休之后就请了一帮人专门开发性玩具，自己则负责打点上下关系，好让这种在现行法律边缘试探的行为不会被新东京市的执法部门盯上。研发小有规模的时候那人还曾经邀约阿尔弗雷德参加，但后者拒绝了。自此，红灯区的生意不断受到冲击。毕竟对大多数人来说，既然都是感官体验，标准化程式化的预设总比可能会出意外的人要好。那位老人家，也因此成了退休之后再创业就业的传奇。不过，据阿尔弗雷德所知，那人没事还是会去红灯区逛一下，就算已经没办法接受服务了，也还是会看心情给某家店投点钱，也不知道是在表示歉意还是故意挑衅。  
翻越栅栏后没走几步遇到的那几家新店阿尔弗雷德没有印象，大概是新开的，看店面装潢应该是面向女同性恋者的。店铺橱窗里有一对只穿着内衣的女性在半跪着接吻，双方的手都捧着对方的脸，看上去吻得很深情，阿尔弗雷德走近了才发现她们的眼睛都双双瞟向橱窗外。似乎是确认了来者是阿尔弗雷德这个金发男性，她们没等他走远就停止了动作，各自占据一边的角落，该补口红的补口红，该补粉底的补粉底，毫无顾忌，也算是共事时培养出来的默契。  
她们不是阿尔弗雷德今天的目标，对面那家号称能给任何性向、任何兴趣的人群提供服务的店也不是。他要去的店在红灯区尽头，无人经营，只有一个改装过的武装机器人负责收银；门前也没有红灯区特有的高饱和度的灯牌，只是挂着个一枚LED小灯都没有装的小木板，上面刻着的“S”开头的三个字母的单词，连人工填充的颜色都掉得差不多了。  
夜晚温度骤降，阿尔弗雷德有些后悔自己在中午的时候把毛衣脱掉甩在了榻榻米的坐垫上，只好无奈地拉上略显单薄的风衣的拉链，又想把手插进口袋里，却发现这件衣服的口袋只有胸前的两个。他“啧”了一声，只能把左手塞进右手袖管里、右手塞进左手袖管里，姿势虽怪异了些，但两手总归能够交叠起来勉强取暖。  
这家性用品店倒还算贴心，门口也不再是漏风的门帘，换上了一块崭新的能挡风的PVC塑料。人体润滑剂和安全套还是放在店内最深处的一个不起眼的角落里，上面还被其他乱七八糟的产品压着。阿尔弗雷德挖了半天，才挖到他想要的东西，也没仔细看，就拿着准备去付款。装着水性润滑剂的软管在手里凉浸浸的，他想着回去一定要先把这玩意儿搁在恒温五十摄氏度的杯垫上暖一暖，反正那玩意儿他的工作室里不止一个。  
“哟，是你啊。”  
准备付款的时候，机器人举着一把改装过的猎枪跟他打招呼，声音明显是鲜少露面的店主人，大概是接通了即时通讯系统。阿尔弗雷德摸出自己的移动终端在感应器上“滴”了一下，一旁那个巴掌大的屏幕却迟迟不出现支付成功的提示。半晌，机器人又冒出了一句：“你还没有跟他分手啊。”  
“反了。”  
阿尔弗雷德话音刚落，支付成功的消息就弹了出来。

阿尔弗雷德一回到工作室，就看见明显是刚进门不久的本田菊盯着坐垫上的毛衣。他心虚地清了清嗓子，放下手里的东西快步走过去收拾了一番。本田菊没有立马坐下，拨开了用几块钢化玻璃组合成的茶几上面的杂物，放下自己的电子墨镜，转身摸起阿尔弗雷德带回来的那个小盒子，第一眼就发现小盒子右下角的标注下面似乎有一行多余的小字。  
“白桃味？”  
闻言，套毛衣套到一半的阿尔弗雷德一下子乱了阵脚，慌忙用力一扯，总算是把毛衣套上了，顾不上整理被静电炸开的头发就跑到了本田菊身边，对着自己的眼镜大喊：“语音助手，语音助手！给我翻译！快点！”  
就算翻译十次他买的安全套是白桃味的事实也还是改变不了。  
这类用品的出售模式好像还是延续几百年前的，一旦售出若不是质量问题概不退换。再说，也没有谁轻易敢去那里退货，除非是想吃枪子儿。这边阿尔弗雷德还在为自己的不谨慎懊恼，本田菊倒是先行将屋里的暖气打开，主动将某个恒温杯垫的电源也连上，把那个软管丢在上面，接着就饶有兴致地开始研究小盒子里面的东西。  
“我还以为没开封就会有那种甜腻腻的味道。”本田菊凑近闻了闻，并没有闻到什么味道。翻译系统那个女声冷冰冰地播报着翻译，本田菊听完之后竟然还笑了，根本不顾在另一边如坐针毡的阿尔弗雷德。  
“……真的？”过了好一会儿，阿尔弗雷德抹了一把脸，把头发往后拨了一把，鼓起勇气凑过去也闻了一下。没开封前确实没有什么奇怪的味道——但谁又知道开封之后是什么味道。他实在摸不准对方是排斥还是不排斥，在一开始就养成的习惯好像是不太容易改变的。就算他们上床的次数其实用一只手就能数完，就算只是习惯用没有味道的安全套这种小事——这种事。  
本田菊没有继续这个话题，把这玩意儿放在一边，就披着已经归他所有的毯子坐在坐垫上。最近公共天气系统在调试，除了已有的视觉体验还准备增添感官体验。北半球的七月本来只着一件单衣就够了，负责这一块儿的部门非要说只有在最热的月份才能测试出公共天气系统冬日模式的效果如何，否则难以优化。于是冬天就这么持续了大半年，也不知道什么时候才是个尽头。  
见对方没有接话，阿尔弗雷德也不好再说什么。在给自己泡咖啡的间隙，他想起上个月新得了一包抹茶粉，只是本田菊那个时候正在出长期任务，所以还没有来得及告诉他。半个月前他好不容易回来了，阿尔弗雷德自己倒是把这件事忘了。现在，借这个来赔罪好像也不赖。  
会这么想的，也只有阿尔弗雷德自己。  
抹茶粉的包装有些松散，里面的粉末有些明显已经氧化了，肯定不是刚刚入手的。本田菊看破不说破，披着毯子站在料理台前将品相不太好的粉末挑出来，再从冰箱里找出一个空的棕色玻璃罐，将剩下的抹茶粉密封保存。挑出来的那部分也不算不能用，只不过味道没有原本的那么好。尽管这里并没有合适的茶具，但他还是用咖啡杯给自己冲了一杯品质必然一般的抹茶，端着杯子重新回到了坐垫上，考虑下次要不要从家里带一套茶具过来。  
那边阿尔弗雷德已经开始忙起来了，一边操纵键盘一边不断给助手机器人发出口头指令。原先只是他自己和机器人各操纵一个键盘，到最后他干脆拉出另一个备用虚拟键盘，让机器人操纵两个，他自己再操纵一个。那些指令本田菊听懂了五成，要不是他脱离虚拟造景这份工作太久，听懂的内容可能会更多。翻译系统倒是翻译到一半直接罢工了，不再吭声。虚拟键盘的音效按钮应该是被关掉了，本田菊只能看见阿尔弗雷德敲击的动作，听不见键盘的声音，反倒是机器人的机械手指活动的声音比较大。大概是最近天气太冷，但机器人自行在关节上添加润滑油的程式没有按照实际的天气改好，还是在运行往年七月的模式，所以它并没能及时在自己的人造关节上加油。  
本田菊杯中抹茶见底的时候，阿尔弗雷德停止了动作，嘱咐过还在工作的助手机器人，他端起已经彻底冷掉的咖啡一口喝完，皱了皱眉，没说什么。  
“一起。“本田菊举起自己的杯子，让他帮忙解决。在往池子里放水浸泡杯子的时候，阿尔弗雷德看着逐渐升满溢出的浅棕色和浅绿色的水叹了一口气。  
“……下雪了。”本田菊换了个位置，选了几个还算松软的抱枕丢在沙发床上，卷着毯子侧身窝在沙发床的一侧，还不忘伸手摸一摸垫在身下的人造皮毛。皮毛的质量不错，要是再添些温度，可能就跟抚摸一身皮毛梳得柔顺的长毛猫咪没什么差异——这些都是本田菊的想象。他根本就没有摸过猫，而现在想要拥有一只活体宠物是一件几乎不可能的事情。这沙发床其实有些年头了，有些位置的皮革已经微微开裂，但整体结构还算结实，盖上一层皮毛还算好用。皮毛是本田菊出差带回来的，现在几乎没有商家有清理和消毒这种皮毛的资质，阿尔弗雷德还花了一个星期的时间造了一个专用消毒机，把这玩意儿消毒了三轮。  
阿尔弗雷德关了水，发了一会儿呆，重新洗过手之后，特地仔仔细细擦干手才凑近沙发床那边。本田菊的呼吸已经轻缓下来，大概是睡着了。出任务回来之后他没能休假，反倒是立马就被上司叫去处理其他“信鸽”留下的烂摊子。本来“信鸽”上班和加班的界限都不太明确，只要本田菊还醒着就应当去处理这些事务，否则就会一直被定向传导音烦扰。  
之前本田菊要求消除定向传导音的报酬后来阿尔弗雷德先收下了。他也不算偷懒，研究了十几天之后给本田菊的答复是，只要本田菊在他的工作室里就能避免这种骚扰，至于想在外面也实现定向传导音的消除，以阿尔弗雷德的技术水平还需要一些时间。说这话的时候阿尔弗雷德竭力克制自己，不希望自己露出闪躲的神情，生怕本田菊发现其实他是在说谎——必要的零件他其实已经收集到了，只要组装一下他就可以给本田菊添加一个外置装置，彻底解决那恼人的定向传导音。  
熟睡中的本田菊背对着阿尔弗雷德，不再紧紧地揪着身上的毯子，手指自然放松弯曲，乍一看只觉比其他男性的骨节要纤细些，但有些地方散落着不甚显眼的薄茧，大概是金缮师傅特有的。这双手实际蕴含的力量阿尔弗雷德也摸不太清楚，能做金缮，能做虚拟造景，也可以杀人，力量应当不俗，但现在能使用这些力量的理由和场景却几乎都消失了——杀人也算是一种场景。那些薄茧从前可能会更厚一些，在他沦为“信鸽”以前，在他杀人以前，在他还在专心做金缮和进行虚拟造景的时候。  
阿尔弗雷德从自己的电脑椅上扯过一件过膝长外套，堪堪盖住自己的躯干，双手叠在脑后平躺在沙发床上。他觉得本田菊算不上是“双手沾了鲜血”的人，具体来说他是将那人勒死的，最多只会留下微微渗血的勒痕；假如绳子够粗，表面够光滑，可能连渗血的情况都不会出现。但他也不认为本田菊这个决定算得上精明，不管是从决定要杀人或者从杀人手法这个角度来看——前者暂且不说，如若是杀人，肯定有更加巧妙的手法。现在的新东京市公安局里养的是一班废物，破案查案全靠机器人，想要蒙骗机器人其实要容易多了。以他的思维想要制定更为缜密的计划并非不可能，何必像是特地给自己选择了一个舞台一样，扮演一个难以融入现代社会的现代人，演绎一个五百年前就有的老套故事，但是——思及此，阿尔弗雷德又不能确认本田菊不是故意这么做的。金缮修复师、虚拟造景师与舞台的设计。搭建的能力是共通的。  
可要说阿尔弗雷德不希望本田菊杀人，那也不是很准确。他把握不准倘若本田菊不杀人，不由此沦为“信鸽”，与自己相遇的几率能有多少。如果将他们相遇的可能彻底量化，现在遇见本田菊的阿尔弗雷德说不定是中了头奖。毕竟，那年之后辍学的电子工程系本科生又不止他一个，会说日语的、还在能活着在新东京市地下游荡的也不在少数，凭什么本田菊就偏偏是遇见他呢。他有些为此窃喜，但又自觉对那位死者好像有些不尊敬——就算那人做了一些坏事，但在现行的社会机制之下还轮不到本田菊亲自下手处决那人。可是——可是，如果那个人不被本田菊杀死，他们之间的事情很有可能就不会发生，那他这辈子大概就是混迹在黑市之中，也许会在某个时间点得罪了什么人，因此遇到了某场“意外”由此身故；或者是毫无波澜地度过一生，拥抱过的“人”可能只是那个老人制造的仿造人类体温的机器，或者是只能用金钱购买他们身体的温度的红灯区的女人、男人或者第三性别者 。他深知本田菊的出现给他带来的体验是模糊的，如水汽一般琢磨不透的，而且不是像空气和水一样是生存必需品，即便没有它他也必然能继续活下去——甚至可能会活得更好一些。但如果能让他选，如果世界真的像几百年前的科幻电影设想的那般是存在不同的世界线的，他也不想改。如此便好，如此便好。他只有一个，他也只有一个。  
本田菊是不会知道阿尔弗雷德是想着什么睡着的。他醒过来的时候是早上的五点三十一分，不算很清醒，迷迷糊糊地意识到自己耳边并没有环绕着定向传导的提示音后，他才想起自己是在阿尔弗雷德的工作室里面。自他透露自己其实是因为杀过人但不愿意坐牢所以才答应文化部做他们的“信鸽”的信息已经过去四个多月，其间他去出了一个为期三个月的长期任务，算上前期准备的半个月，他们重新密切接触也就是近半个月来的事情。阿尔弗雷德在这几个月的时间里好像也没有闲下来，一方面算是勉强帮他解决了定向传导音的事情——尽管他看得出来对方有所保留，并没有竭尽全力帮他解决这个问题，不管个中原因是什么；另一方面，提取贵金属的事情也有所突破，阿尔弗雷德工作室的设备得到了完善，提取和提纯的速度快了很多。权衡过后，本田菊也不打算细究。如果阿尔弗雷德想告诉他的话早就告诉他了，既然对方不想吭声，那他也不愿意承担打破现有平衡的风险。  
他想要转身，但一动就发现自己睡下时并没有脱下套在浴衣外面的皮衣，皮革摩擦的动静实在是有些大。他只好用力控制自己的身体，缓缓地转身，尽量不发出声响，直到他终于转向阿尔弗雷德那边，脸颊贴在他们身下被室内的暖气和两个人的体温烘得暖暖的皮毛，他才松了一口气。阿尔弗雷德身上盖着的衣服已经乱了，两只手倒是以一种滑稽的方式塞进了盖在他自己身上的衣服的口袋里，估计还是有些冷。本田菊短暂思量过后还是把自己的毯子分给他一半，而后继续沉沉睡去。

阿尔弗雷德是被他的助手机器人从梦中扯出来的。  
从凌晨加班到天亮的机器人催促着他确认自己的工作成果，并没有注意到阿尔弗雷德复杂的表情。是了，当时设计这家伙的时候他并没有加装表情识别系统，他觉得没有必要，加装了恐怕也是个累赘。刚刚他在做梦，似乎是一个很难受的梦，可被机器人吵醒的那一瞬他就记不起自己梦过什么了。这是常有的事。阿尔弗雷德起身时觉得浑身酸痛，心想自己怕不是在梦里跟谁搏斗了一番。机器人还在念叨着工作的事，他下床走到电脑前大致看了一下，觉得应该没有什么问题，就把成品给顾客发了过去，然后转身看着跟在自己身后的机器人，蹲了下来摸了摸它那个仿千禧年前后的显示器的外观做的脑袋，冲它笑了笑，把它的电源给拔了。  
他要修理修理它——最起码把表情识别系统装上，还要在给它接通电源的时候帮它调试，就算摸不准机器人有没有感情，但听它学两句不满和委屈的话也算是个不错的消遣。  
本田菊似乎还没醒，大概是真的累了。工作室的浴室和卫生间都有些窄，放不了什么东西，刷牙洗脸一类的日常流程阿尔弗雷德都倾向在开放式厨房这边进行。放在人造咖啡粉旁边的一根柠檬薄荷味的牙膏快用完了，阿尔弗雷德剪开它搜刮出最后一点牙膏，将破碎的包装丢进自动分类的垃圾桶里。日常消耗品也是稀缺品，能省则省。牙膏放进嘴里的一瞬迸发出柠檬的清爽和薄荷的清凉，他却觉得自己口腔里的黏膜缺水到让他发呕——昨晚回来之后确实没顾上喝水。他赶忙在牙刷上沾了些水，忍着不适的感觉加快了刷牙的速度，吐出的泡沫带着些微红粉色，漱完口之后则觉得自己的嘴巴被薄荷凉到发麻。  
正准备从本来就没什么存货的冰箱里找点什么东西吃的时候，他隐约想起了自己昨晚做的梦。他站在扶梯上，身后总有一股力量将他往后拽，他用力扒着扶手不想坠落，却又难以忍受失重的恶心感，挣扎过后终于想松手了，结果发现自己根本没有办法松手，只能维持在坠落边缘的状态。  
“叮”。烤好的面包从面包机里跳了出来，阿尔弗雷德凭着肌肉记忆将它们接住，嘴巴嚼着焦脆但没有蘸任何酱料的面包，不是滋味。  
本田菊睁眼之后做的第一件事就是打开自己的移动终端。本以为里面会塞满来自文化部的未读消息，结果只有一个任务提醒通知。任务地点离阿尔弗雷德家不到一公里，本田菊起身开了一支香橙味的牙膏，洗漱完毕，跟阿尔弗雷德说了一声就骑着机车出去了。  
他刚出门不久，阿尔弗雷德就开了广播系统，又觉得实在是口干，便一直在喝水。官方播放的庆典消息和地下新闻站播报的大小事件消息混杂在一起，搅乱他的心绪。  
本田菊原先预计这只是一桩普通的凶手已逃逸的杀人案，这样的话他结束任务的时候还是赶得上给阿尔弗雷德带一份午饭和一份黑糖布丁的。但这一回，现场有些血腥且不说，他在判定中途还跟未从现场离开的凶手正面遇上了。虽说文化部后续的支援还算及时，他自己也没受伤，但身上的浴衣算是被死者的血迹毁了。  
“我浑身都是血，介意我用一下浴室吗？”  
本田菊刚一进门就如是询问，阿尔弗雷德还没开口回应就闻到了血的味道。前者补了一句那并不是他自己的血，在得到阿尔弗雷德的许可之后就拿着自己备用的衣服进到浴室，先是简单处理过皮衣上沾着的血，随后脱下带血的浴衣并用温水泡着，自己则去洗净身上的血腥味。装着衣服的盆子被本田菊放在了浴室外强行分割出来的洗衣间里，在听见浴室关门落锁的声音后，阿尔弗雷德悄声走到洗衣间，看着水中晕开的不甚明显的红色和蓝色浴衣上还残留着的血迹，叹了一口气，蹲在原地划着自己的移动终端。他的工作室里没有专门去衣物上的血迹的药品，但看地下论坛提供的配方，他应该可以自己配。  
配方似乎是有效的。阿尔弗雷德将药品放进盆中之后就靠着洗衣间的墙坐在了地板上，盯着地面瓷砖的缝隙在想着什么。贴在背后的瓷砖有些凉，这让他更清醒了一些。衣服上的血迹晕开的速度好像变快了，浴室里的水声即便是局限在不足两平米的空间里仍能听出方位在变换着，大约本田菊是不习惯将花洒头固定在墙上让水直接浇向自己的。  
终于，水声停了。本田菊擦着半湿的头发走出浴室，见阿尔弗雷德低头坐在自己那盆衣服旁边，就走了过去，看那血迹晕开的速度还有盆子旁边那几个瓶瓶罐罐，猜出是对方往盆里加了可以加快血迹溶解的药品。也许是想感谢他帮忙清理自己的浴衣，但见他还低着头一时觉得不太好说出口，本田菊只好伸手摸了一下他的头发。金色的发丝略细，却算不上软，应该要用“韧”来形容。算来，他的指尖穿过他的发丝的手感也是有三四个月没有体验过了。  
本田菊的手正要离开阿尔弗雷德的头，却一下子就被抓住了。  
“我想起来。”阿尔弗雷德说，“但是这里太窄了。拉我一把。”  
本田菊照做了。阿尔弗雷德其实完全能自己起来，起身时自己也有用力，但还是没想到本田菊给他的借力比他意想之中的要大得多。  
是了，这双手是可以杀人的。  
站起身的阿尔弗雷德没有就此松开对方杀过人的手，而是直接反手握住对方被水汽浸润得微微发皱的指尖，那手腕上绑着的移动终端还有几滴水珠。他在对方惊诧的目光下意欲吻向对方的指尖，但在离得极近的时候停了下来，转眼望向对方深棕的眼。或许是距离还有些远，虹膜的颜色太深，阿尔弗雷德看不太清对方眼中的自己。  
吻向对方的唇的话，就能看见了。  
于是，他看见了。本田菊似乎已经从惊诧中抽离，欣然接受了这个亲吻。他没有被牵制住的手滑向了对方的头发，敏感的指尖感觉到对方的发根头皮都在升温。他想离开，却不巧被略微打结的发丝卡住了。他只好不耐地微微蜷曲手指，却不知道这在阿尔弗雷德看来纯属撩拨。  
指不定发丝才是人的第一性征。他时常这么想，却从未说出口，与很多不能对某个人说出口的话语一起，关在心里某个未命名的文件夹里。阿尔弗雷德在引导对方往沙发床那边走的时候，吻了一下对方的头发。此时本田菊的手只是扶着他的腰，顺着他的脚步一步步后退着，没有什么索求，但也不排斥他的赠予。  
既然如此，那就赠予到底吧。  
广播系统还在运作。对庆典的播报已经从官方发言人的发言转到了庆典现场音的直播，而另一边地下新闻站正在重播一个讨论分尸案的栏目。本田菊顺势仰面倒在了沙发床上，颈后是依旧暖热的皮毛，蹭得他的耳后有些痒。阿尔弗雷德单手撑在他身侧俯身看着他，一向修剪得极为整齐利落的黑发现在有些乱，还没干透的一缕头发粘在他的脸颊上。他替对方将发丝拨到了耳后，笑了一声，还咬了一下嘴唇。就在本田菊以为他要再一次吻向自己的时候，阿尔弗雷德滑了下去，继续他的赠予。  
性器与口腔黏膜接触不是第一次，但不论是第几次，不论对方有多习以为常，本田菊还是下意识咬住了自己右手的食指关节。只有在这个时候，他不介意在自己的手上留一些不算致命却足够显眼的伤痕。刚开始的时候他以为这一次依旧是互相索取前的服侍，等到他自己的右手手指已经被他咬得发麻，左手已经无意识地揪着身下柔软的皮毛，快感顺着小腹以下的位置盘旋上升冲击着他仅有的理智的时候，他意识到了异常所在。今天的阿尔弗雷德不是要索取——本田菊松开了自己的手，在吐出制止的话语前溢出的是愉快的呜咽——今天的阿尔弗雷德决定要赠予。原本应该被设计为双赢的局面被扭转成了单方面的享受，本田菊说不上有什么不适，也许是温热的舌尖、吸吮的动作和不知道什么时候会蹭到他的牙齿让他无法专心不适，无措的右手最终还是重新落回到阿尔弗雷德的发丝之上，制止的话语断续吐出，却始终没有拉扯那头金发的力气。  
本田菊的移动终端响了。广播系统依旧在运作。按理来说，作为为人口交的那方算不上有什么快感。口腔接触性器的感觉不算第一次，但由于异物刺激产生的吞咽反应阿尔弗雷德从来都算不上喜欢。只是，阿尔弗雷德在这些混杂的声音中捕捉到了本田菊的声音，本田菊的喘息；捕捉到了他声音与喘息中的慌乱。那些慌乱引起的是阿尔弗雷德更强的破坏欲，他想破坏掉对方的体面，对方的规整。破坏欲大约也算是欲望的一种，总之他在自渎，隔着两层布料在自渎。他觉得这样的自己有些不堪，有些不专心，有些贪婪；他听见了对方意欲制止的话语，但他想假装没有听见。把对方拽入漩涡与自己一起浮沉，是他现下唯一的愿望。  
他做到了。甚至做得有点过分。他知道对方不愿意在他嘴里达到高潮，但他还是这么做了。味道有些微妙的液体和自己的唾液混杂在一起的感觉有些微妙，自己下半身粘腻的感觉令他有些烦躁。他顾不上关注对方对这次性事是否真的排斥甚至厌恶就离开了，快速处理着自己这方的事务时又觉得不妥，硬着头皮拿着热毛巾回去给本田菊清理的时候，得到的却是一声叹息和一个吻。  
移动终端不再响了，广播系统也被切断。简单清理过后两人又是一个吻，工作室又归于平静。

现在是下午四点四十五分，阿尔弗雷德和本田菊同时睁开了眼。  
天还亮着，即便是性事过后他们也睡不了多久。本田菊的头发在睡觉的时候彻底干透，只是那皮毛有些潮湿，需要放到温暖干燥的地方烘一下。被调成静音模式的移动终端这回积攒了几条消息，但都无关紧要，其中一条是那位卖黑糖布丁的老板的信息，说是今天他们的黑糖布丁半价。但依本田菊猜想，很可能只是做多了当天卖不出去所以才说要半价出售。阿尔弗雷德先起身，给自己的助手机器人接通电源并开始调试，调试中途自然免不了跟那个金属脑袋争执两句。本田菊考虑了一下，给那位老板回了一条信息，问他能不能再给他多付一点钱，让他把两份黑糖布丁送到这里来。


End file.
